pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Rawrawr Dinosawr/Testing
Rit Spike I've gone against this, not enough damage. Easy to counter just by hitting spirit bond before they do the followup. Tycn 04:47, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :Most monks bring Protective Spirit. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 04:54, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::I usually take Spirit Bond, especially in TA where you'll have support from other defensive characters. Tycn 04:57, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Spirit bond owns any spike except Rspike and bspike, pretty much. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:59, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :Yeah, but this is TA we're talking about here. Take a look at the monk builds and see how many of them have Spirit Bond in place of Protective Spirit? The answer is, of course, almost none. TA isn't GvG or HA. The players aren't experts. Feed them a cookie and they'll eat it, or in this case, a cookie-cutter build. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:08, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::You know, what you just said somewhat implies you think people in HA are good. You might want to fix that. :P --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:11, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :::Better than the people in RA/TA or PvE formats such as AB/CM, amirite? —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:14, 29 July 2007 (CEST) Psh. Frozen Soil. Thanks for copying me. Copier. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 15:47, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :So much for working together on it then? :P [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 17:22, 29 July 2007 (CEST) ::Also I intend to branch down a different path soon :D[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 17:22, 29 July 2007 (CEST) :::No no, we're still working together all the way. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 22:41, 29 July 2007 (CEST) you killed TA, go kill uourself — Skuld 17:44, 30 July 2007 (CEST) : o_0[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:49, 30 July 2007 (CEST) :: no u did [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 04:16, 31 July 2007 (CEST) TA Balanced Spike What are people's thoughts?[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 03:15, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :They think you're actually a dinosaur and are all terrified to go to your userpage. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 05:10, 2 August 2007 (CEST) ::I've been known to make dinosaur like sounds when i get up in the morning.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 14:21, 2 August 2007 (CEST) Too easily countered by pre protting. Needs enchantment removal. Probably a Gaze or Rend on the paragon. Tycn 14:38, 2 August 2007 (CEST) :Right, I'll try and incorporate that now.[[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 15:31, 3 August 2007 (CEST) Pew Pew Shall I stick warmongers or brutal on the rit to put on the para? [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 17:27, 1 September 2007 (CEST) Me no likeey! *Sp warrior is not good IMO. Theres easier ways to snare. Shock axe? Stonefist insignia is 3 seconds of NOT MOVING. more than enough to spike, especially if monk is the one being spike. *I like the rit pretty much completely, but he has no anti hex. Empathic removal would destroy with that, or expel on the para, or empathic on the para, lol. Ancestor's is a nice touch. *lol pretty much idk, but i wouldnt wanna run this. i prefer simplicity.Dark0805|Rant 17:40, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :no u [[User:Rawrawr Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur \m/']] 17:49, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::oh, its on.Dark0805|Rant 19:42, 1 September 2007 (CEST) :SP warriors are gud for spikes, especially ranged projectile-based ones(*cough*BeTeam*cough*). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']]/sysop 19:47, 1 September 2007 (CEST) ::::But personally i hyave yet to ever feel the need for a true spike in TA. One monk cant truly antispike and heal effectively, and if ur facing a team with 2 monks, either they're good enough to pull 2 monks and ur screwed, or they're awful and it makes no matter.Dark0805|Rant 00:18, 2 September 2007 (CEST) GOGO I know the ele in the second build looks a bit shit (it probably is imo, made when tired) but the spike should be fairly effective. Reason I didn't use an SP warrior is so you can spike straight away, TA is too short for proper adrenal spikes. [[User:Rawrawr_Dinosaur|'Rawrawr Dinosaur']] 23:24, 2 September 2007 (CEST)